Saga: Amores de Biblioteca 4
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Relatos cortos acerca de esos amores que son fugaces y permanecen en nuestra memoria, en nuestra piel... One-Shot: El caso de Takano&Onodera. De la saga "Amores de Biblioteca"


******¡H**ola, bellos lectores!

Aquí, nada más pasando a saludar ¿Cómo andan? Bueno, aquí les traigo un bello presente, y es nada más y nada menos que la cuarta y última entrega de ésta 'pseudo-saga' "Amores de Biblioteca". Ya saben que ésta no tiene nada que ver con las anteriormente publicadas, sólo siguen la misma linea de redacción y tema. Ésta vez toca la pareja Nostálgica. Es raro, por que a pesar de que mi predilecta es Trifecta, me nace demasiado natural escribir de Takano y Onodera.

En fin, basta de charla y más acción. Espero la disfruten, gocen, lean con una tacita de chocolatito caliente (para éste frío que esta haciendo en mi ciudad de la Shit!) o como quieran. Leer las advertencias previamente dichas. No me hago responsable por paros cardíacos, respiratorios, derrames nasales, ganas de matar a la autora, de matarme a mí o de o que hagan.

******Advertencias:** Palabras inapropiadas, palabras subidas de tono. Algo de drama y cursilerías. Leer bajo su propia precaución.**  
****Disclaimer: **Lo personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la sensual Nakamura y compañía y yo sólo los uso para que recreen escenas que se encuentran en algún punto de mi retorcida mente.

* * *

**Amores de Biblioteca**

**.**

_Takano&Onodera_

Una brisa primaveral refrescaba su cara al instante que salió del corporativo Marukawa. Su sedoso cabello negro parecía bailar junto a los pétalos de cerezo que flotaban al compás del aire, sus párpados lucían sus largas pestañas por inercia del viento e inmediatamente, abrió sus ojos dando paso, a un par de iris color marrón que brillaban gracias al reflejo del sol. El azabache soltó un largo suspiro cansino, recién tenía un solo día que se había terminado "El Ciclo" y la pila de pendientes creció hasta llenar un cuarto completo; sin embargo, ése día se había propuesto no pensar en ello.

Takano Masamune amaba editar. Desde muy chico tuvo que refugiarse en libros y mangas para apartarse de los problemas que reinaban en su casa desde que tenía uso de razón; pero para él, una cosa era que le gustara su trabajo, a que su trabajo lo esclavice al punto de convertirlo en '_su amante'. _

Necesitaba distraerse, y lo requería ya. Comenzó a teclear un par de botones de su celular hasta llegar al contacto que por mucho tiempo, fue el único que tenía en su agenda. La pantalla marcaba "Takafumi" y presionó el botón verde para llamar; un incesante tono de espera inundó sus oídos hasta que llegó a buzón de voz, justo después de colgar, recordó que el morocho tenía una reunión de negocios en Hokkaido y tuvo que salir de emergencia. Volvió a soltar un suspiro más largo.

Al parecer, la vida le odiaba un poco.

—Vaya día de mierda…—Bufó mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

Pero como si se tratase de una revelación, recordó la forma en la que en antaño, mataba el tiempo. Por inercia, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al tren, se subió y como éste iba lleno, le toco mantenerse parado mientras viajaba. Recordaba vagamente que tenía desde la universidad que no iba a la biblioteca, y eso incluyendo que sólo iba para sacar libros para sus proyectos y trabajos… tenía años de no ir por gusto propio, por amor a los libros, por refugio de su realidad…

Por _él_.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza para disipar esa imagen de sus pensamientos. No le era agradable recordarlo, le lastimaba y aún después de ocho años, muy dentro de su alma, aún le dolía. Aunque no era como si lo recordara del todo… sólo había pequeños fragmentos en sus recuerdos de una mirada esmeralda tierna e inocente, de una sonrisa insegura y torpe, de un cabello lacio castaño. Sin embargo, eso era lo que precisamente le compungía el corazón.

Creer que _él_ continuó teniendo esa mirada brillante y esa sonrisa sincera; mientras que su persona, se desmoronaba día a día.

Al llegar a su destino, sentía como de momentos el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y una punzada cerca del corazón comenzaba a arder. Se sostuvo un rato cerca de las escaleras mientras algunos transeúntes le preguntaban si se encontraba bien a lo que él contestaba con una sonrisa galante un ligero "Si".

—_Definitivamente tengo que comenzar a bajarle a mi cajetilla de cigarros diario… de ahora en adelante, serán dos máximo por día._

Al reponerse de ese lapsus de dolor, retomó su camino a la biblioteca. Esa primavera en especial lucía mas… ¿Romantica? ¿Brillante? ¿Diferente? No sabía expresar, pues los colores rosados gracias a las flores de Sakura* que se pavoneaban por las calles, le dejaba un raro sabor nostálgico. Cruzó las grandes columnas y la gran puerta para temrinar de internarse entre letras y aromas relajantes. Oh si, la lectura le ayudaba a relajarse y a desconectarse del mundo.

Se dirigió lentamente al librero que contenía las obras de Usami Akihiko, vanagloriado escritor que seguía desde que era joven, aunque admitía que sus historias entraban en la categoría de lo excéntrico y sublime.

Estando cerca, divisó a una persona que observaba el stand. Giraba su cabeza de arriba abajo, dándole un buen escrutinio, posaba su mano en la barbilla y de vez en vez, pasaba ésta misma por su mata color café…

_Mata color café_…

_Café_…

Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Sin desearlo, escenas de un pequeño enclenque declarándole su amor, saliendo con él a probar comida rápida, sacando sus frustraciones con _él_ y cómo éste aún seguía a su lado, gemidos, inspiraciones, calor corporal…

Una patada de su parte que cambió el curso de su vida.

Precipitando los hechos, corrió hasta quedar a un lado de aquel quien, sin tener consideración alguna, removió más recuerdos dolorosos; lo tomo del brazo y lo giro levemente para encandilarse con un brillo particular.

El joven tenía puestos unos lentes.

—¿Eh? —Dijo en un susurro. Masamune no sabía si golpearse o hacerse el loco, tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

—Disculpe ¿Lo conozco? — Inquirió el castaño en voz baja. Su ceja derecha se arqueaba levemente y su boca se ponía tiesa.

—Lo siento, al parecer te confundí con alguien.—Respondió el azabache decepcionado, sin embargo, su ritmo cardíaco aún andaba fuera del promedio y una gota de sudor recorrió su sien.

—Disculpas aceptadas. — El muchacho se percató que el aliento mentolado del hombre que le ganaba por una cabeza, chocaba contra sus lentes. El sentir ese aire que exhalaba de la boca del otro le hacía sentir endemoniadamente inquieto y extrañamente… era excitante. — ¿Me puedes regresar mi brazo ahora?

Takano se dio cuenta que aún lo mantenía amarrado a él y lo liberó rápidamente. Secó sus manos del sudor que comenzaba a emanar de éstos y giro nuevamente su vista al que se encontraba con él.

El joven se quitó sus gafas y los limpiaba con esmero, cuando sintió una mirada sobre él y obligó a sus ojos hacer contacto con los que lo observaban. Sostuvo altivo y desafiante la mirada ¿Quién se creía ése para venir con él, emboscarlo y después escrutarlo sin recato? ¿Un pervertido? Claro, había lidiado con unos cuantos en su vida, pero nunca creyó que en un lugar tan tranquilo como una biblioteca existieran éste tipo de escenas.

Masamune se impactó cuando un par de ojos lo miraban con intensidad. Aquellas iris brillaban con orgullo y obstinación. Cuando azul y marrón se fusionaron, hubo un click, un destello que resonó en ambos corazones; podían sentir un agradable aire entrar por la ventana, y como un silencio abrumador se apoderaba del lugar. Takano sostuvo una mano en su pecho pues pensó que si no lo hacía, pronto su corazón se saldría de su cuerpo. El muchacho apretó ligeramente sus puños y sus pómulos se pintaban carmesí.

Un segundo, un instante o una eternidad… en realidad, ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí parados, mirándose el uno al otro. Así de relativo es el tiempo.

Takano aún continuaba intrigado sobre él. Poseía cierto aire a él, pero no podía serlo. Ahora que lo recordaba mejor,_ él_ tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, y el color de su cabello si era café, pero un par de tonos más claro, añadiéndole el detalle de que no usaba lentes. En cambio, el que tenía frente de si, era bajito, con lentes, y en lugar de unas preciosas esmeraldas, poseía un implacable mar… turbio y misterioso como lo que le provocaba.

—¿Tengo monos en el rostro? —Preguntó enojado el más chico aun manteniendo la mirada. El portador de ojos miel lo miró como si de verdad tuviera monos en la cara y eso sólo logró incomodar más al azabache. — ¡Deje de mirarme así, maldición!

—Creo que yo miro cómo a mí se me dé la gana, en el momento que yo quiera, a quien a mí se me plazca. —Susurró con tono demandante Masamune. Eso irritó a su compañero al punto de ver perfectamente como una vena saltaba de su frente y quedaba expuesta, sus labios se tensaron en una mueca y su seño se frunció dejando un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

En cierta forma, esa imagen le parecía '_linda_' o mejor dicho… extremadamente adorable.

Por un instante, o mejor dicho, un fragmento de segundo, quiso intentar tocarlo, besarlo… hacerle el amor.

—Suficiente, me voy. — Exclamó el oji-azul mientras corría hacia afuera de la biblioteca. Sentía como era seguido por unos pasos grandes y eso lo presionó a tal manera de correr. Y fue lo que, parecido al programa del Coyote y el correcaminos, comenzó a darse. Masamune caminaba a paso rápido mientras que el joven trotaba. Al salir de la biblioteca, se dio la media vuelta y dirigió una de sus miradas más letales a quien 'sentía' lo iba siguiendo. —¡Deja de seguirme! ¿Quieres? —Vociferó energéticamente el pequeño mientras intentaba controlar su respiración por la actividad física.

—¿De que hablas? Yo salí porque recibí una llamada y es una descortesía contestar dentro de una biblioteca…

El color del oji-azul se desvaneció de su cara y se puso pálido, después, dio paso a un tono rojizo en su nariz y orejas. A veces, se reprendía a si mismo por lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser. Estuvo callado unos minutos escuchando hablar al sujeto que estaba junto a él intentando reponerse de aquel tifón lleno de sentimientos que parecía ir en picada contra su corazón.

—¡Ri-chan, ya llegué! —Una voz peculiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando divisar como una pelirroja corría suavemente hasta posicionarse junto a él. —Lamento la demora, pero el tren dejó de funcionar y tuve que tomar taxi…

—No hay problema An-chan, de cualquier forma me entretuve…

—¿Quién es él, Ri-chan? ¿Tu amigo? —Señalo la chica detrás de su espalda y el giró la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. La sorpresa fue de él al encontrarse esa cara pedante a milímetros de su rostro.

—¡Wah! —Exclamó descolocado—Por supuesto que no, él es un tipo que me encontré dentro de la biblioteca…

—Realmente eres descortés y malhumorado… ¿Qué te costaba presentarme a ésta bella dama? —Dijo con tono galante, tomando la mano de ella y depositando un suave beso en sus nudillos. Ella, por reflejo, enrojeció hasta distanciarse de aquel hombre.

—Usted es el descortés al meterse en asuntos que no le importan.

—¿Acaso no mencioné que yo me involucro con quien…?

—¡Olvídelo! —Gritó ya hastiado el de lentes. —An-chan, vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

Y así, Takano observó partir a aquel joven que le había recordado tanto a _él_. Sabía que era algo imposible, ya que como se enteró hace años, _él _se había marchado al extranjero a estudiar y no tenía noticias de que hubiese regresado.

Sin embargo, aún recordaba su mano arder cuando lo tomó por el brazo dentro de la biblioteca, como si su piel se quemase con su tacto. Aún tenía esa sensación de cosquillas en el abdomen… aún sentía la necesidad de saber más de él.

**::*::*::*::*::**

—Vaya, sí que está pesado éste sujeto…

Masamune, por tercera ¿O cuarta? –Realmente no recordaba- cargaba a un Ritsu dormido desde la estación, hasta su complejo departamental. Era final de ciclo y, como cada mes, Onodera terminaba por los suelos una vez entregados los manuscritos. El aliento del castaño chocaba contra su oreja y lo hacía vibrar; poco a poco, iba caminando más incómodo debido a que cierta parte de su anatomía despertaba.

Esa primavera en particular, aún tenía ese frío decembrino que era provocado por el cambio climático y eso le helaba la cara y en cierta forma, refrescaba su cuerpo. Cómo anteriormente le había arrebatado las llaves de su departamento al castaño, se dio la completa invitación y libertad de entrar por su propio pie. Se quitó los zapatos en el Genkan y caminó hasta la cama de Ritsu, lo depositó hasta acostarlo correctamente y él se quedó sentado en el piso.

Observaba detenidamente la recamara que ya últimamente visitaba más a menudo. Los encuentros con Onodera se volvieron ya más consecutivos y Takano estaba casi seguro que faltaba poco para que Ritsu se le declarara. Su mirada se posó en aquel rostro que tanto amaba; a pesar de ser un hombre de 26 años de edad, el castaño aún poseía facciones levemente aniñadas que le hacían recordar por momentos su etapa de amantes en la preparatoria; el cabello, lacio y castaño le caía magistralmente sobre su rostro dándole un toque sensual; a veces, el azabache odiaba sus párpados, porque cuando estos estaban cerrados, no le permitían contemplar aquel bosque verde en el que le gustaba internarse y perderse… era consciente de que odiar a un par de párpados era algo estúpido y por ese hecho, sacaba risas tontas de vez en cuando.

No se dio cuenta en que momento, el sol naciente relucía por una de las ventanas y le calaba en la cara ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Dos? ¿Tres horas acaso?

¿Cuánto tiempo se desconectó de la realidad por observar a su amado y testarudo Ritsu?

El castaño abría lentamente los ojos, haciéndolos acostumbrarse a la luz solar. Al terminar de abrirlos completamente, la primera cosa del día que veía era a su tirano jefe, Takano Masamune, observarlo embelesado. Se sonrojó violentamente al percatarse de aquella mirada tan analítica sobre él. Pero después se recompuso y comenzó a levantarse torpemente.

—¡Takano-san! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Maldito mal agradecido… te cargué hasta tu departamento porque volviste a quedarte dormido ¿Y así es como reaccionas?

El rostro de Ritsu se sonrojó aún más por la declaración sin tapujos que le recitó el azabache. —Gr-gracias por tomarte las molestias. La próxima vez t-te pido que me dejes en el tren y si me voy hasta la Patagonia no hay problema, tú no desvíes tu camino por mi…

—¿Cómo no desviar mi camino por ti… si tú eres mi persona amada?

Después de esa declaración, Takano deposito un beso en los labios de Onodera. El tiempo se detuvo, y no supo si transcurrir o parar eternamente… el tiempo no quería ser cruel en separar a éste par de amantes, no quería que le juzgaran por ser injusto… desgraciadamente, siguió su curso y se vieron obligados a separarse.

Masamune abrazó a su pequeño castaño… se aferraba a él de una manera inimaginable, se embriagaba en su dulce aroma de lirios, se extasiaba con su contacto y calor… era realmente excepcional sentir como, junto a Onodera, parecía que se acababa ese vacío en su vida...

Y a Ritsu le sucedía lo mismo… el aroma a canela de su jefe, combinándolo con el calor, era una bomba de éxtasis que explotaba en su interior.

Takano un poco los ojos y se llevó una gran sorpresa… su mirada estaba centrada en una foto en particular, dicho objeto se encontraba en un librero surrealista que colgaba de una pared. En él, se podía observar a un joven y a una muchacha abrazados… ella sonriendo y él con una mueca estampada en el rostro.

—¿Qué significa esa foto Onodera? —Ritsu observó hacia donde el azabache señalaba y éste sintió como él se tensó levemente. — Estoy esperando…

—Ah, pues… — Se separó un poco del portador de ojos miel para agachar su rostro. —Hace unos dos años, An-chan me obligó a hacer un _Cosplay_ para ir a una reunión. Me disfracé de Harry Potter y ella de Hermione Granger…— hizo una leve pausa para retomar la platica segundos después. — es… demasiado vergonsozo... ella me obligó a tenerlo al público para que todos lo pudieran ver, es la primera vez que alguien se da cuenta. —Cuando vio que su jefe aun veía embobado el retrato, se sonrojó aún más hasta el punto de caer en la desesperación. —¡No lo mires más, por favor!

En un instante, Onodera tacleó a Takano. Ambos cayeron al piso y dentro de la confusión, Ritsu no sabía si lo que veía era real… su jefe, el tirano, egocentrista, egoísta y manipulador de su superior estaba sonrojado ¡Se le notaba hasta en las orejas! Y él en reflejo, se le tornaba su cara rojo carmesí.

Masamune no sabía que pensar… el chico que vio hace dos años en la biblioteca era él… su primer, único y verdadero amor, su insoportable y _Grinch_ castaño…

Su amado Ritsu.

Cabía aclarar que éste secreto, el azabache, se lo quedó para él mismo… nunca le comentó –ni comentará- que, a pesar de que creía que era otra persona, se enamoró de él. Ahora que lo meditaba, era la tercera vez que se enamoraba de la misma persona ¿Tonto, no? A veces se hacen locuras por amor, por la persona amada y por cerrar esa distancia que los separa a ambos.

Pero bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

Takano Masamune era muy egoísta… y ése secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

.

.

_"Cuando te acaricié, me dí cuenta que había vivido toda mi vida con las manos vacías"_ - **Alejandro Jodorowsky.**

.

.

* * *

**¿Q**ué les pareció éste final? Había pensado en como abordar el capítulo de otra forma, pero no me convenció del todo... La cita de Jodorowsky me mata, no he leído mucho acerca de éste autor, pero lo admiro por que es capaz de hacerme sentir cosas con unas simples letras... el vacío se refiere a como era Masamune antes... antes de interactuar con Ritsu, era una persona cerrada que creía que no hacía falta nada, pero al hacer contacto con nuestro castaño de ojos verdes (Y no, no hablo de Misaki por que si no Usagi-sensei nos mata) Takano se volvió conciente de que él era lo que faltaba en su vida... y así siguió despues de 10 años ¡Aww! -Cursi-

En fin, con éste capítulo cierra "Amores de Biblioteca". Puede que me anime a escribir Amores de biblioteca versión Junjou, sólo hace falta que me llegue la inspiración (Ya ven que no tardo mucho en escribir, sólo que a veces las musas fallan y se largan a unas vacaciones indefinidas...)

Nos leemos luego. Muchas gracias por su dedicación a éste escrito que me llena al escribir.

Mordidas, muchas mordidas a todos 3

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
